


The Best Accidents

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [32]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorpWeek2020, F/F, Family Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Honestly, are they even capable of hitting a milestone without being completely extra about it?For the AgentCorpWeek2020 theme of 'Curtain fic/Domestic schmoop'. It's a teeny bit of a reach, but I doubt anyone will yell about it. 😉
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Pyramid [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/616513
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80





	The Best Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there was supposed to be this big brawl in the lab that causes the surprise in this bit, but as you can tell from my lack of input on this saga, the muses weren't having it. So, here's the fluffy version instead.
> 
> Begins on June 28th, 3 days after the fancy brunch. And, yes, I am going to rudely drop you into the middle of things! :D
> 
> PS: There is something so utterly wrong about this being posted on April Fools...

Consciousness swirled around Lena's blackened mind, slow and sure. What had happened? There was a sense of alarm, of fear and violence, but it was hazy. The voices of her loved ones nearby soothed her, chased away the phantom fears.

"Imagine how bad it will get with all of us under one roof!" Alex ranted and dissolved into laughter, echoed by Angie.

"The very soul of terror, the synchronicity!" After the sound of a noisy kiss, Angie was clearly teasing Kara, saying, "you're lucky you don't menstruate."

"Eeeww, yes. Give me the Codex any day. Bleah."

"Yes, well, Lena and I thank you and the codex and all of Krypton for helping us out."

On the heels of Alex's teasing, Angie was clearly excited and curious as she asked, "I'm curious what the hell you are all talking about. Can I beg a little info?"

Despite feeling too weary yet to open her eyes, Lena could picture Kara's constant sweet embarrassment around her girlfriend.

"Sure, I can do that. On Krypton, we had adapted years ago to move beyond natural births. The biological processes were deadened down with diet and lifestyle, and some thought we had evolved past even the ability. Then Kal-El came along. He was my baby cousin, our fathers were twins. Actually, both of my parents were twins, which was nearly unheard of and very odd, but then my Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Lara went and surprised all of Krypton again! I remember Aunt Lara joking about being a throwback, even if it did make mother and father look a little…"

"Pinchy?" Alex supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, that works. Now, I was too young to have been regulated, and I have no idea what effect it would even have on me. We know the superpowers happen to Kryptonians regardless of age due to--" there was a break in Kara's voice and she swallowed hard enough to be audible. "Due to the Fort Rozz escapees."

After the sounds of hugs, Angie had more questions. "So, can you function strictly on solar?"

Steady-voiced again, Kara was clearly relishing talking about things so often forbidden, despite how it hurt. "No, thankfully, because I like food! I need calories just like any biological, mammalian-type life form, though the superpowers are mostly solar powered, yes. Bolstered by a food intake that is always running on empty, as you've seen."

"Yes, your appetite is a thrill, and you shut up, Alex," Angie immediately sassed and Alex's reply was pure false innocence.

"Who, me?"

"Don't think your older sibling innocent face works on me." Leaving off her haranguing an amused Alex, Angie gave a delighted Kara a warm kiss. "So, you're basically a plant."

That left Alex cracking up and Kara giving her an exasperated look. 

"See! It's not just me! What's the line from 'Clue'? Most men like you are called a fruit."

"Idiot," Kara muttered and threw a pillow, knocking her sister back a few inches. It didn't even faze her.

"Brings a whole new meaning to learning the birds and the bees!"

Amused and affectionate, Angie took the opportunity to climb into Kara's lap and snuggle. "So you're my sunflower. Tall, beautiful, yellow-topped, and always looking for the sun."

The adorably flustered look on Kara's face never got old.

"Not completely a… sunflower, though I do like that, thank you. A lack of yellow sun wouldn't kill me, just leave me depowered. But my cells are like batteries so they can store some of it in the tank for use."

"Saved your ass a few times too," Alex added in with a softness that belied her laughter. Every close call was too many. Then she lightened the serious moment with more teasing. "Aww, you got a pet name! Angie's Sunflower! It suits you. Oh! Like there was this one time, I buried her to her knees in the sand at the beach and she just stayed there, basking."

"You did what?"

"She was fine, she's super powered. I gave her a bag of cookies and a bottle of water and went back to get her once it was getting dark and the tide was coming in. That was early on, when everything was new and sharp and dangerous, so the calm was welcome for everybody."

"We'll have to take a trip to the beach then. I know you won't burn, and I have enough Mediterranean blood in me to stave off the worst of the cooking, though I wouldn't mind you rubbing some sunblock on me."

Lovesick and fascinated with her little wildcard, Kara grinned like an idiot. "I can do that. I think I can swindle Alex out of some of that fancy, handmade stuff she got in Hawaii. Since it's all natural oils and some minerals, it smells and even tastes good. Or so I hear."

That seemed a perfect time for Lena to finally open her eyes and croak, "it does."

Delighted with her perfect timing, all three of her guards were immediately standing and fussing over her. Alex, of course, took the place of honor, bending over her fiancee to press little kisses to her face while the other couple simply gave her fingers a squeeze.

"What happened? It's a little hazy."

Whatever reaction Lena had expected from her question, Alex's slow, red flush wasn't it. 

"Well… umm…"

Cracking up, Angie gave Lena's hand a last squeeze and tugged at Kara. "That sounds like our cue to leave you two alone for a few. Good to have you back, Lena."

She prodded a protesting Kara out the door and the fiancees chuckled.

"I like her," Lena said and Alex hummed an affirmative as she cradled Lena's right hand in her own.

"So, we were doing final checks and I--"

"Your hand!"

Rolling to reach out, Lena hissed in unexpected pain that made Alex press her down gently. "Lee, baby, you have to lie still. You'll pull out all those stitches."

"Stitches?"

Sure enough, her left arm was swaddled in gauze from nails to elbow. The frightened look in those beloved green eyes tore at Alex's heart and she cradled Lena's face in her hands to kiss her tenderly.

"We were frisking around and managed to somehow knock over the test chamber."

For a moment, Lena couldn't fathom what she meant, then her gaze widened. The test chamber they had built to attempt to find a human-compatible process of tank birthing as the Kryptonians had once done.

"How?" That was the scientist in Lena asking now. "There's no way we should have been able to disturb that thing!"

"I agree, but apparently the internal chamber wasn't as secure as we thought. And was full of liquid. And made of glass. Admittedly tempered, thermal tolerant glass, but glass nonetheless."

That felt familiar now, hazy memories of pleasure, then panic, a painful hit and stabbing pain and being soaked and chilled as air rushed around her.

"Kara rushed me here."

"She did."

"Why was I soaking wet?"

There was a soggy edge to Alex laugh that matched the shine in her eyes. "Because you are the first human to have been caught in a flood of chemicals as inspired from lost Krypton."

Lena reached up with her right hand to draw Alex closer, resting their foreheads together. "Then it's a good thing we were working with non-harmful materials, hmmm? Love you, Tiger. Thank you for watching over me."

"There's nowhere else I want to be."

\----

It had been a busy day, what with the overnighter of fiddly connections to at last marry the experimental tech the little family had been working on for months to Alex's nervous system. Despite months of testing the equipment, Alex had been shocked how different and amazing input from the new hand had felt. Even now she relished the intricate touch of Lena's shirt against the receptors, the warmth of her, the softness.

She would have lived with a prosthetic, just as millions had before her, but she would also celebrate the miracle of being able to feel once more. It would take some time for the delightful shock of that to wear off.

Eliza muttered and fussed over Lena, just as her daughter had already done. Grateful for the care, Lena submitted to the poking and prodding to reassure all parties that she remained intact. Then Tilly, who had been taking a well-earned day off, came crashing in, her coppery eyes wild.

"Mommy!"

With quick reflexes, Eliza shielded the damaged arm with her own body, and Lena gratefully took the body slam hug.

"Oh my sweet girl, I'm fine, honestly. Your mama and gramma have taken excellent care of me."

Anxious and needy, the child reverted back to her birdlike language, clinging and rubbing her head against Lena's jaw. Things had been stressful lately, with all the intense work with the cybernetics, and she hadn't yet fully decompressed from that.

"Mini Danvers is too fast for me," Maggie complained mildly as she joined them with a quirk of smile. "I bring you greetings from your fellow SS3 pals."

Lena smiled at the little gift bag waggled in her direction and mouthed a 'thank you', but didn't let up on coddling Bug. Maggie easily caught the hint and set the bag aside to sit and quietly wait for high emotions to calm.

Eventually, Tilly relaxed, soothed by the feel and smell and voice of the person who understood her best in all the world. Lena never took that trust for granted, loved her strange child with all the intensity she had been denied.

With calm restored, Lena and Alex told Matilda what happened and the adorable little face scrunched up in confusion. 

"How did you even do that?"

Clearly stymied how exactly to answer that question, Lena flushed lightly and looked to her love for help. When Alex clearly was going to be no help at all, Maggie snorted and chimed in, "practicing poor lab safety, hmm?"

"Shut up," Alex muttered, as red-faced as Lena was.

\----

So began the watching Lena like a pack of hawks, checking her vitals nearly on the hour and drawing blood twice a day until she was growing irritated with it all. Thankfully, the Fourth of July rolled around and the Hudson's roof was complete enough to host family and friends to watch the various fireworks around National City. They just had to promise to keep out of the working areas, which was still much of the building.

Lena was grateful for the distraction away from all the fretting.

She felt fine, her vitals strong and the sutured gouges in her arm well on their way to healing. However, she willingly kept that limb in a sling and enjoyed the family catering to her every whim. 

The night was delightful until drunken idiocy boiled over in parts of National City, sending the DEO agents and Maggie scrambling to help. Only Alex got a lift to work from Supergirl after hurriedly kissing her girls and racing off into the dark. Oh, Lena and Tilly hated being without her, but to drop everything and help was as integral to Alex as language.

They even slept right out in the open, albeit a little fitfully, snuggled up together on the giant beanbag and leaning into Eliza, who watched over them in the absence of her daughters. But when the rising sun woke them early enough that National City lay almost quiet around them, they headed home to shower and change before letting a sleepy-eyed Eliza drop them off at the steel and glass edifice of the DEO.

"It's a silly hiding place," Tilly remarked and Lena had to stifle down a giggle.

"So is a pair of glasses and ponytail, yet somehow it works."

Tilly liked that, giggling naughtily and tugging her mother by the hand to get inside and see their missing part. Their missing part who, while clearly exhausted, lit up with delight and ignored the surroundings to hug and kiss them both.

"Missed you, loves," Alex murmured, wanting nothing more than to fall into them and sleep for a million years. But there were a few things that still needed doing and she straightened up with a deep, cleansing breath. "You ready to hang out for a bit while I finish up? Then I think a quick meal and our beds are calling. At least to me!"

With a little time to kill, Alex idly ordered Lena to park her butt on a seat in the lab while she once again had a little blood drawn. Tiny bruises showed where she had sat through this too many times, Alex tenderly kissing them.

"Today is a week and you seem fine. We should be done with this now."

Beneath the gauze, black sutures straddled crusty lines of healing, dry and barely pinked along their borders. Lena carefully flexed her hand and twisted her wrist a tiny bit, showing no signs of damage aside from her sliced skin.

"You're a good healer, babe. Exceptionally so it seems."

"Hooray for Krypton," Lena drawled wryly and they chuckled together. Speaking of which I'm fairly certain Bug raced off to accost your sister. I think I'll join her. Come find us when you're done?"

Alex found herself falling in love with her all over again for the ease of the question. How far they had come together!

"I absolutely will. Love you."

That sweetly shy smile would never get old.

"Love you too," Lena whispered into their kiss before she left.

For a moment Alex just stared moonily after her before sighing and getting back to wrapping up her work. She was tired enough that time seemed wonky, twenty minutes feeling like hours.

Finishing up a back-cracking stretch, Alex shook herself out and idly eyeballed the information coming in from the lab equipment.

And froze.

Shock blasted through her, because there was something new in the chemical makeup of Lena's blood. Something impossible and as welcome as a miracle. Forcing herself to bring up the files of scans done over the six days, she noted the lack of it, but also small fluctuations in hormones chalked up to stress and whatever chemicals had gotten into the wounds.

Chemicals based on a birthing matrix from an advanced alien civilization gone from the stars.

With a shaking hand, Alex reached for the nearby phone and tapped in familiar numbers by rote. When the calm voice of her mother answered cheerfully, it took a moment before Alex could speak around the lump in her throat. "Mom? Can you swing over to the lab? I really need a second set of eyes on something."

Inside twenty minutes, Eliza had exactly the same dumbfounded expression on her face, the passing resemblance of mother and daughter never so acute.

"Well, I suppose we can tell you sister that her gift worked."

It was such an unexpected quip that Alex found herself blinking a moment before she dissolved into hysterical laughter.

\----

Lena was hoping it wouldn't be much longer. She had been feeling antsy and anxious since the accident and Alex's presence was always so soothing. As though conjured up by her need, the smiling redhead appearing in the doorway of the lab Lena had been puttering about. Like magnet to iron, they came together, Lena burying her face into the crook of her love's neck to breathe her in. After a moment of squeezing with all her strength, Lena melted into Alex's gentleness and drew back only far enough to meet her eyes.

"You know, today is our nine month kiss-versary," Alex said softly, caught up in her fiancée's smile and the way she felt in her arms. Lena's smile widened and she ruffled the bristly undercut she loved to touch.

"Is it? How time flies when you're in love."

Their bodies moved in a slow dance as they kissed, always so in tune with one another. Then Lena held Alex close, noses and foreheads touching.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

A soft huff of adoring amusement escaped Alex. "You know me so well, love." All the fear and hope rose up in her again, and she had to clear her throat around the threat of emotional tears. "So, um, I was looking at your latest test and--"

The sudden terror that blasted through Lena made Alex grip her close.

"No, no, love, you're fine. Everything's fine. Shhh, shhhh. You look healthy as a horse, miraculously so."

Dizzy with the spike of adrenaline, Lena's nail-biting grip on Alex's neck eased along with her breath and body.

"Then what…"

"I'm terrified to keep my hopes up, but Lena, my sweet love, my Lee." Voice choked with tears and smile a mile wide, Alex pulled back only far enough to hold that wide green gaze. "The blood test indicates that you should be pregnant."

Absolute shock froze Lena and Alex's smile melted to adoration.

"Yeah, I felt that same way."

With her brain shocked right offline, emotion and intellect came out a confused wail of, "but it doesn't work like that!"

Again hugging her close, Alex murmured, "I know, and after two or three days we'll have more information and be able to track your hormones for more reliable indicators."

"Do you really think…?" Lena whispered in hopeful disbelief and Alex's gentle chuckle was warm.

"Welcome to the Alexandra curse, my love."


End file.
